Of Birthdays And Presents
by Ever Amaranthine
Summary: It's Jason's birthday and everyone remembered except for Piper or so it seems. What will he do? Inspired by Mark of Athena. No spoilers so no need to worry.


**AN: I got this idea from Mark of Athena when it was Jason's birthday. I loved the Percabeth and Jasper scenes in it. It was so adorable oh and this story is super fluffy and cheesy that I don't even know why I wrote it. Also, I do apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I didn't feel like proofreading it so yeah :3**

**DISCLAIMER: My name's not Rick Riordan and I live in Canada (like Frank :D) oh and I'm a girl. Will that convince you guys yet? **

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

Jason sat on the hill side of Camp Half-Blood. The war against the giants and Gaea was finally over and now the demigods could get some peace, even though if it's just a while. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter eventually made a peace treaty and the Romans and Greeks were nice to each other. Some of the Romans came to visit Camp Half-Blood and vise versa.

"Hey Sparky, happy birthday, hope you're having an awesome one!" Someone screamed in his ear and scared the crap out of him. He whirled around and glared at Leo though the boy just grinned. He fished around his pocket for something and retrieved it. It was a small brown box made of construction paper with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"This is for me? And don't call me Sparky." Jason asked shocked that if anyone would remember his birthday the least likely would be Leo.

"No, it's not for you; I just gave a box for you to hold... Of course it's for you," Leo rolled his eyes, "Now open it I'm sure you'll like it!"

Judging from Leo's huge grin and that sly look on his eyes, Jason predicted something would pop out or a mini projector that will say "Happy Birthday Jason from the hottest and strongest guy in the world, Leo" with a huge picture of Leo wearing a muscle shirt to show his "muscles" and the _Team Leo_ tattoo on his arm beside it. Yes that is possible, Leo can make almost anything.

"You know what man, open it later let's go hang out with the rest of them." He pointed to where Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel and Thalia were all talking.

"Jason, my brother, happy birthday you better have fun!" Thalia said smiling. She's in a good mood today. The others greeted Jason too and he felt glad that his friends remembered his birthday. That's when he noticed that Piper wasn't there with them which kinda got him worried. (Pshh Jason was NOT the overprotective type what are you talking about?) Jason frowned, "Hey has anyone seen Piper?" the others shrugged.

"She might be in the Aphrodite cabin." Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah, I'll check later." He said still worried about Piper

Ever since they started dating, he felt very happy as if nothing could go wrong. He was glad that Hera or Juno or whatever you call her made him meet Piper. They've been through a lot, having near death experiences on quests and sneaking out to stargaze together. She was beautiful, awesome, charming, brave, and well, you get the idea. Oh and her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. It's been a year since they first started dating and he still can't decide what colour they are... Piper's eyes kept changing from blue to green to gold to grey and then blue again. Jason didn't know what colour but he was sure of one thing, Piper was very pretty and Jason didn't think it had to do with being an Aphrodite child. Piper had this very simple but cute aura surrounding her. Anyways, he is just one lucky man to ever date Piper.

**X**

Jason didn't see Piper until it was time to go eat dinner in the mess hall. Piper caught his eye and waved and Jason smiled at her. Didn't she remember that today is his birthday? Wow saying it like that made him sound selfish. Jason shook his head and scolded himself for thinking so. He walked up to the campfire and put the juiciest part of his steak in the flames for a burnt offering to Jupiter. He walked back to his table like Percy; he had to sit alone in his own table.

After eating, everyone sat around the campfire, the Apollo kids made everyone sing a Taylor Swift song, nymphs passing around s'mores and more importantly, he was sitting beside Piper, holding her hand. When will she give Jason her present? Whoa, where the Zeus' fist did that thought come from.

"Jase are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly. Jason was gripping her hand a little too hard.

"Sorry, I was just in deep thought." He said awkwardly avoiding her gaze and letting go of her hand.

"Geez relax Sparky you seem so worried about something. Come on, sing and have a little fun." Piper teased, rolling her eyes.

Jason tried to smile but felt a pang inside him. Maybe she did forget it was his birthday today. He forced himself to forget that and tried singing along to an Avril Lavigne song and failing at it. He looked around the bonfire. Beside Piper, was Annabeth and Percy holding hands with Annabeth leaning on Percy's shoulder. On another log were Frank and Hazel with Frank trying to put an arm around Hazel but chickening out and blushing. Finally Hazel leaned back on Frank's chest and Frank looked like he was about to faint from blushing and Hazel had a small tint of red across her cheeks. Across Jason was Leo, having a good time singing his heart out to _Starships_ while trying to build a mini robot out of screws and scraps of metal. Even Thalia and the other Hunters of Artemis were having a good time.

His mind started to wander to a year ago where Jason and Piper celebrated his birthday by having a picnic, (even though Piper didn't realize until the cornucopia poured out a birthday cake meant for Jason) he remembered that he spent the rest of his birthday on a quest. Jason also remembered the wish he made. _I wish Piper and I can spend our entire lives together. _He's never cheesy but when it comes to Piper, he becomes a melting puddle of stormy goodness... Wait where the Jupiter's lighting did that come from? He's having very weird thoughts lately; maybe he should consult Rachel the Oracle about it... Nah, she's not a shrink. His train of thoughts were interrupted when Piper leaned on his shoulder he realized that the Apollo kids were singing a soft acoustic love song and all couples started cuddling. He smiled and put his arm around Piper.

"Hey Sparky."

"Yes Beauty Queen?"

"Meet me at the benches near the lake after everyone's gone to their cabins okay?" Piper smiled. Jason felt his heart beating faster than before. She wants him to sneak out with her and stargaze again. Even though they have done this a lot of times, it still makes Jason happy and giddy inside. Maybe she'll even remember his birthday...

"Sure thing, Pipes." He looked at her and grinned. He was really excited to sneak out with her.

When Jason was sure that no one is outside lurking around, it was already dark with all the stars washing the sky with its brightness. He felt like he was waiting for hours when in reality, it was just thirty minutes. Jason's ADHD does that to him. When he finds something awesome or when he's having fun, it feels like it's just been five minutes when it's already a day and when he's bored out of his mind, it feels like six hours had gone by. He doubled check outside—the coast was clear. Perfect. He walked towards the lake and saw a silhouette. He grinned and felt his heart beating fast for the third time today.

"Hey." Jason grinned. Piper motioned for him to sit.

"We need to talk." Piper said seriously. His grin dropped. That usually means a girl wants to break up right? Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods why? Why now? He was panicking. _Oh gods what have I done wrong._ He tried to keep a straight face.

Piper took a deep breath and started to speak but Jason interrupted her.

"Wait, what did I do? I don't think I did anything to upset you did I? If I did then I'm so sorry..." Jason realized he was rambling. Piper was giving him a confused look.

"What the heck are you talking about Sparky? I just wanted to say happy birthday." Piper smiled even though she still had that confused look on her face.

Wait what? Jason felt very relieved.

"Oh gods I thought you were going to break up with me." He said sheepishly. Piper threw her head back and laughed for a long time and then finally stopped.

"Jason, where do you get these very weird ideas from? Why would I break up with you? I wouldn't throw away an awesome, strong, intelligent and sweet boyfriend!" Piper exclaimed.

"...Oh..." was the smart thing he said and he felt his face getting hot.

"Anyways, here I hope you like it." Piper said. Piper gave him a creamy vanilla cupcake with a smiley face chocolate frosting. She lighted a candle and put it on top.

"Make a wish." And he did, blowing out the light. Jason put the candle on the bench and started eating the cupcake. "Y-you know you don't have to eat it I mean I'm not really good at that cooking and baking stuff, in fact, I'm horrible at it. I was going to make you a cake but I might've burnt it so I had Annabeth to help me make this cupcake—"

"Piper?"

"Yeah"

"You're rambling," embarrassed, she was about to reply but Jason interrupted her again, "And your cupcake tastes really good." He finished the last bits of the cupcake. Piper grinned.

"Happy birthday, Sparky. I love you." Jason leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too, Beauty Queen."

_Best birthday present ever._

* * *

**AN: For those people who haven't read Mark of Athena yet, read it oh and Jason's birthday is on July 1****st. Hope you guys enjoyed the fluffiness of this story :)  
**

**Reviews will be welcomed and loved! **


End file.
